themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Romy Hale
Name: Romy Gwendolyn Hale Age: 15 DOB: May 14th, 1998 Grade: Sophomore Gender: Vagina. Species: Human Occupation/role: Student/JROTC cadet Orientation: Pansexual Relationship status: Dating Dorm Room/Roommate: 210, Likes: Art, collecting odd things for her art, long walks in the woods, Evan, she now appreciates make-up as it is a form of art. Dislikes: people picking fun at her because she's "short", people who don't appreciate her art. Personality: Romy was once a quiet, weird and socially awkward girl. Ever since entering Misery High, she's learned to become less shy and a bit more outgoing. Bio: Romy had a normal life. She took up art when she was very young, drawing masterpieces on the driveway with sidewalk chalk and constantly going off to paint or draw in daycare. This continued for years. She lived in a middle class suburb with a mother, step-father, and her little half brother. She never knew her real father, and never questioned her mother about him. She loved her step-dad like a real dad. After graduating middle school, her mother came forward and told her that her biological father left her a large sum of money in order to pay tuition to go to Misery High. Romy heard about this school and decided she wanted to give it a try. She was also informed that she has a half-sibling that attends Misery High, but the question is, who? About a week before school started, Romy moved in to the building and had a scare when Sean appeared in all his naked glory. While he just wanted to make friends, Evan stepped in and defended her. Another student by the name of Parker Lopez showed up and made fun of Romy for being scared. Evan decided to fight him to defend her honor and won, although he ended up with a bad shoulder in the process. Because of this Romy, found a liking in Evan. she would hang out with him when school started, and after a few months, Evan surprised her with a kiss. She was too shocked to really say anything and he ran out. Later she tracked him down and admitted that she felt the same way about him, and became a couple. Over the course of the year, Romy met more people and tried to dig further into the father and sibling mystery, but no leads. She was diappointed and as the year began to draw to a close, she was worried she'd never find out. Until on her birthday, when Evan took her out to a seafood resturaunt. There she found out she was allergic to shellfish, an allergy that can be inherited through genetics. She had an unexpected visit from Roxanne Griffin and explained how she had the same allergy. After she left, Romy began to think. When she left the hospital, she did some research (with Evan's help of course) and found out about Roxxy's father, Lucian Griffin, an industrial giant. After this, Romy went home and asked her mother about Lucian, and her mother reluctantly admitted that Lucian was indeed Romy's biological father. Her mother was a secretary for him when she was younger, and they had a short affair. When Romy found this out, she wasn't sure how she felt about it, but ultimately decided she wanted to meet him, although her mother advised it wouldn't be a good idea right away, leaving Romy impatient. On graduation day 2013, Romy wanted to admit it to Roxxy, yet she saw her half sister run over to her family-Lucian, his wife, and their son, her older half brother. Romy didn't have the heart to say something in front of them and possibly cause a rift in the Griffins. She decided to wait even longer, and still wonders how to tell them. When summer hit, she needed to leave Misery Falls for a bit. She went to an art camp at a univeristy in the next state over for a month, and came back a different girl. Relations: Moira Morgan (mother), Jamal Morgan (step-father), Kyle Morgan (younger half-brother), Roxanne Griffin (older half-sister), Leonardo Griffin (older half-brother), Lucian Griffin (biological father) Other: *Has already planned her life out with Evan, what? *Her summer art camp experience has made her come out of her shell and become more outgoing. *She takes JROTC because she got tired of people picking on her in gym. she is glad that she decided to take it as it helped her become more confident about herself. Category:Class of 2016 Category:Female Students